


How Not to Woo Your Soulmate

by shivadyne



Series: Soulmark AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a mark on their body that's meant to signify an important time in their soulmate's life. Unluckily for Kageyama and Tsukishima, they share each others' marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Woo Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based off of the idea i used for the first story in this series, but you don't need to read it to understand. i'm still having trouble writing kageyama and tsukishima quite right so sorry if they're kind of OOC. :/

Everyone knows about soul marks.

No one bothers to cover them up if they’re on exposed skin, not usually, but he’s seen people that do. Kageyama has seen many different marks, colorful ones and colorless ones and strange shapes that don’t even look like anything at all.

He’d seen Hinata’s immediately upon meeting him, little dotted marks crawling up along the side of his ear almost like freckles. When Yamaguchi had first seen Hinata, mark and all, he’d flushed brilliantly in embarrassment and Hinata made a strangled, shocked yelp at the sight of the Little Giant’s name scrawled across his arm.

The two had become purely platonic friends after a couple weeks of awkwardness, Yamaguchi always hiding behind his friend’s taller form and Hinata spluttering anytime the pinch server was in sight, and Kageyama’s hand had drifted towards his own mark as he considered it, wondering if his own soulmate would become a friend to him, too.

Asahi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya all had two marks on their skin, a situation that wasn’t unheard of but unusual all the same. It had been a shock when Tanaka showed off the newly-formed mark on his wrist and Nishinoya, surprisingly quiet at the sight, pulled up his pantleg and revealed one that matched it precisely.

Kageyama’s is hidden beneath his clothes most of the time, but Tsukishima has one that sometimes peeks out from underneath shirts with low collars. His eyes have drifted to it once or twice, but he’d barely be able to see anything other than a flash of something gold and red before it would disappear from his sight again.

He’d sometimes wonder at what it was, but Tsukishima was rarely forthcoming about anything and even though they had uneasily fallen out of complete and total antagonism, they were far from being friends. Kageyama wisely kept his mouth shut, but his curiosity didn’t abate.

\---

Kageyama usually changes facing away from the others, angling the small volleyball on his hip out of their direct line of sight. He gets careless as they all grow closer, however, and it leads to more than brief glimpses at the mark.

Tsukishima spots the volleyball on his hip and curls his lip in feigned disgust, an idea beginning to form in the back of his mind, but approaches to mock him for it nonetheless. He’s smirking, eyes alight in a way that seems predatory—a tell for Kageyama to see he’s going in for the kill.

The setter frowns at the sight. He’s already having a shitty day and he’s not in the mood for Tsukishima’s goading ways. He tugs on his shirt and turns around to face the middle blocker standing before him, snapping, “What do you want?”

“Testy today, aren’t you, King?” he asks, grin widening at the flicker of muted rage that passes across Kageyama’s face. He simply points to his hip, knowing from the tension forming between Kageyama’s shoulders that irritating him today will be effortless, and says, “Your shirt rode up and I saw your soul mark,” and here he leans in closer, the actions almost friendly if it weren’t for his expression, “which is just too ridiculous to go unspoken. A volleyball, really? Your soulmate must be a total moron, but I guess it would make them perfect for a cruel tyrant like you.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama grits out, flushing in embarrassment at all the eyes that had landed on the two of them. He tries to think up an insult, something cruel or mean or awful, but he isn’t mad enough to think up anything that isn’t half-assed. “I bet yours is even worse. Probably even worse than your shitty personality.”

“I’d agree,” Tsukishima said coolly in a tone that seemed to mock him for even bothering in the first place. He made no attempts to reveal his own mark, but Kageyama’s gaze drifted in its direction nonetheless. “I’m already aware that my soulmate’s an idiot, though, so it doesn’t matter.”

Kageyama scowls a little harder at him, not sure why he’s so irritated, but storms away to Hinata’s side anyways.

Tsukishima makes an aborted motion to rub at his sternum, precisely at the point where his mark is, but stops the motion halfway and fiercely wishes he could wear his headphones around his neck during practice.

It would be a welcome distraction from thoughts about the crown that rests there.

\---

And then, of course, one time when they’re changing, Kageyama looks up for a second and sees the fully-exposed mark right on Tsukishima’s sternum.

He doesn’t mention it, just averts his eyes and rushes into his clothes a little faster before fleeing the room entirely. Hinata follows him, complaining loudly at his side, but gets one look at his scowling face, must identify the strange look in his eyes, and grumbles something about getting him ice cream.

Kageyama slowly comes back to himself after hanging out with his much livelier friend, even if their evening ends with the idiot walking straight into a trashcan and nearly falling right into it. Kageyama was grateful for it just being the two of them; he knew that the other first years would have laughed. Hinata was insufferable when embarrassed. They both decided to part ways afterwards, wordlessly agreeing to never mention what had happened.

That night he’s alone in a large, uncomfortably empty house and fearful thoughts come to the surface, unwilling to disappear forever. He forces them out, tries not to wonder about the crown that Tsukishima had on his chest.

He doesn’t manage to push away the looming fear of being alone that rises up to take its place.

\---

Tsukishima eventually notices that Kageyama is full-out avoiding him, mostly because he starts turning tail the moment he sees him and flees to the other side of the room. It pisses him off, especially when he’ll look Kageyama’s way and see a pensive look on the idiot’s face.

Eventually, he gets sick of it and drags him off one day after practice is over, mumbling an excuse about working on serves together. It’s not a bad idea, actually, but before he can even think about working together with him, he wants to know why Kageyama is acting so strange, even for a guy that only shows his emotions through a range of scowls and weird half-smiles.

It’s… irritating. A little worrying, though he’d never admit it.

“Why are you avoiding me?” he asks, not even bothering with any formalities and diving straight into interrogation.

“I’m not,” Kageyama replies, bristling even as he stumbles over his words and flushes just slightly. Tsukishima can see his neck and ears are already turning pink; it would almost be kind of cute if the setter wasn’t so pesky and annoying. “We’re not even friends.”

“Idiot, I’m not saying we are. I’m saying you see me come in and then run all the way across the room to get away,” Tsukishima says, glaring and rubbing at the bridge of his nose when Kageyama just glares harder. A thought rises, unbidden, and he blurts out, “Did you… see my mark? Is that it?”

“…Yes,” Kageyama says after a moment of embarrassed silence. He squirms under Tsukishima’s suddenly interested gaze, trying to wrench his arm out of the middle blocker’s grasp. Tsukishima, unaware that he had been holding his arm to keep him in place, immediately lets go. “You don’t want anything to do with me, right? Unless it’s for volleyball. I just thought,” he stops speaking, frustrated at his inability to get the words out, and glares in the direction of a vending machine. _I kind of want a milkbox..._ “Nevermind, I’ll stop avoiding you.”

“What,” Tsukishima says flatly, not even bothering with any intonation. For a moment, he wondered if Hinata’s ability to babble endlessly was contagious. He nixed the idea immediately, horrified. Kageyama may have had no social skills whatsoever, but at least he mostly stuck to quietly glaring. “Stop babbling, King; it doesn’t suit you.”

“It’s… You have a crown. On your chest.”

“I do, yes. Observant, aren’t we?”

“I, ugh… you’re really going to make me explain?” Kageyama asks, looking frustrated and humiliated all at once. Tsukishima just stares at him, raising his eyebrow. Sighing, he says, “I think I have your mark, okay? And you seem to know because you said your soulmate was an idiot and I don’t—“

“You are an idiot,” Tsukishima confirms easily, cutting him off mid-sentence. Looking at Kageyama’s miserable, reddening face, he has the sudden realization that he’s been warming up to him without even noticing. Tsukishima hooks an arm around his waist, reluctantly angry that he was doing so, and pulls Kageyama closer, explaining, “But… I think I want to work it out, weirdly enough.”

Kageyama blinks, frozen and unmoving in the middle blocker’s arms. His thoughts, mostly pertaining to that elusive milkbox, ground to a halt.

Tsukishima sighs at the unresponsiveness. He can already tell by the dazed, yet still unhappy look on Kageyama’s face that he had surprised him. He stares at a point over Kageyama’s head, unwilling to look at him as he asks, “Can I kiss you…?”

He gets a stiff nod in reply and immediately closes the distance between the two of them, pressing their lips together and smirking into it as he watches Kageyama’s eyes slowly drift closed. He’s pleased to find that Kageyama is being equally enthusiastic with kissing him back, but remembers that they’re still in public. He leans away slightly, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Kageyama’s mouth, and then pulls back so that their faces aren’t so close. Kageyama looks a little dazed and Tsukishima wonders if he’s ever kissed someone before.

“Stop looking so smug,” Kageyama hisses angrily after he comes back to himself, scowl firmly planted upon his face once more. He doesn’t move away, though, and leans into Tsukishima slightly from where they remain standing close together.

“I made you speechless,” Tsukishima replied with a smirk, hand moving down to rest right on Kageyama’s hip in the place where he remembered the mark to be. Kageyama notices it immediately, flushing very faintly. “I’m entitled to be smug. After all, it’s rare for any of us mere peasants to stupefy royalty.”

Embarrassment ignored in the face of indignation, Kageyama pulls away and stomps on his foot.


End file.
